


Mascara, Blood, Ash and Cum

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [7]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bad Ending, Ball Massage, Bestiality, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dark Magic, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Doggy Style, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Horns, Kissing, Knotting, Licking, Magical Tattoos, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Occult, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Piercings, Prostate Massage, Reverse Paizuri, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sluttification, Spitroasting, Standing Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus TF, Tail Sex, Tails, Teratophilia, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolves, Wing Kink, Wings, Womb Tattoo, choker breaking, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Marceline's dad tricks her into a trip to the Nightosphere, where she gets transformed into a succubus and mindbroken by a pack of werewolves. Commissioned by anonymous.
Series: Chef's Selects [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Mascara, Blood, Ash and Cum

Marceline is spending another night in her house, practicing her bass while floating just above the couch. Suddenly, she hears a faint hum behind her followed by a brash voice shouting “Hi Marcy!”

“Gah!” she exclaims, her grip faltering and shoulder straps pulling taut as the bass falls. She turns around to see who the intruder is.

“Dad?! What the hell are you doing in my house?!”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Marcy. You make it sound like you don’t wanna see your dear old dad!”

“I don’t, and I told you to not call me Marcy. Just-what do you want?!”

“Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you’d like to take a break from your incredibly busy life and come back home to the Nightosphere for a day or two,” he answers in an obnoxiously condescending tone, though Marceline doesn't know if he’s using it on purpose or not.

She crosses her arms. “Try again without the sarcasm.”

“I’m inviting you to a stay at the family house for the weekend. Do you accept?”

“Drop dead.”

“Oh, come on, Marcy! Quit being such a stick in the mud!”

“No means no,” she states firmly, repositioning her hands on her bass and strumming a few chords.

“What if I ordered you as your father?”

“I never gave a shit when you did it before, why would I start now?”

“Rrrgh! You little bitch! I’m not leaving you alone unless you come with me!”

Marceline grits her teeth. If this were anyone else in the universe, she would say they were bluffing, but her Dad has held true to this threat in the past. Immortality and the pettiness of a teenager combine to make one insufferable excuse of a parent.

“Ugh! Fine! If I go on this little family vacation, do you promise to just fuck off and leave me alone?”

He grins deviously. “Of course I do. I’m a man of my word.”

She removes her bass and hangs it up on the wall before floating over to her dad. “Try anything and you’re fucking dead, old man.”

He simply smiles and snaps his fingers. A portal appears in front of them, the familiar sight of her family house visible on the other side. They walk through it together, entering the Nightosphere, and the portal closes behind them.

Princess Bubblegum walks down the stairs clad in her nightgown. “Hey, Marcy, what did I-huh? Marcy? Where’d you go?!”

* * *

Marceline and her father walk into the entranceway of her house, just as if they entered through the front door. “Alright, I’m here. Now what do you want?”

Her dad takes a few steps ahead of her and turns around. “This is your first day at your new job. Employment starts immediately.”

“Job?! What the hell are you-Ahhh!”

Before she can finish her sentence, her dad snaps his fingers once more, and a portal opens up beneath her feet. She falls down a few feet and lands in a crouching position. As soon as she regains her bearings, she looks up towards the rapidly closing portal. “Liar! You tricked me! You’ll pay for this, you bastard!” she shouts in anger, shaking her fist.

But it’s no use. The portal seals itself before she has a chance to so much as reach an arm through it. A sudden wave of abject fear washes over her as she wraps her head around the predicament she’s in. She looks around and sees a handful of tall ceremonial candlesticks arranged in an odd pattern. Save for the areas illuminated by the faint glow where the candlelight touches, darkness reigns supreme, rendering the vast majority of the room completely invisible. She can’t even tell how big the room is due to not being able to see the walls and ceiling. She looks down at her feet and audibly gasps. A large pentagram adorns the floor, drawn in black dust that she assumes is ash, thought of what she doesn’t know. The candles are lined up perfectly with the five points on the demonic star, making sure that not a speck of the symbol is invisible.

Marceline knows quite a bit about the occult, but it’s common sense that if you find yourself in the middle of a pentagram an you don’t know why, you get the fuck out. Based on the size of the mark as well as what it’s made out of and the candle placements, she would safely assume this to be some kind of summoning or transformation ritual, and considering that her dad sent her here, she has to assume the worst. She runs towards one of the gaps in between the candles, betting she has better chances of survival and possibly escape in the darkness than she does in that circle. But before she can make any real progress, she bumps into something large. She takes a few steps back and looks up. It’s a werewolf, about two feet taller than her and with a lot more muscle definition, the way his body and scarred, angry face being just barely illuminated by the candlelight only multiplying her fear.

“And where do you think you’re going, Marceline?” he growls, putting extra emphasis on her name.

She screams and turns around, running in the opposite direction. However, another werewolf appears out of the darkness and blocks that path. All around her, werewolves are coming out of the woodwork and blocking off all of her potential escape routes. She starts to hyperventilate, heart pounding as fear and panic overwhelm her. The beasts close in on her, standing just at the rim of the pentagram. She instinctively takes a few steps backwards, unintentionally positioning herself in the middle of the circle.

“Stop! What are you doing?! Please!” she begs, tears streaming down her face.

The wolves grin and raise their arms. _”Versa ad meretrix”_ they all chant in unison. The ground beneath her starts to glow a dark red, filling in the lines of the pentagram starting with the outer rim and making its way in. The light reaches the middle, and Marceline _screams_ in pain. Her clothes disintegrate into the thin air, though being naked in front of these beasts is the least of her worries right now. Two parallel slits open up in her back and a pair of black, leathery wings sprouts from them, rapidly filling in a wingspan that’s twice her height. A similar sensation occurs on the top of her head, and she redoubles her screams as a pair of black, ram-like horns sprout from her scalp and curl. The only way that she could describe the pain of growing horns that rapidly would be pulling a tooth all at once and then another tooth grows back in its place not even a second later.

But her pain isn’t over yet. A black, spade-shaped tail stabs its way through the skin on her lower back and sliding out, stopping when it’s about a foot long. Marceline falls to her knees, completely overwhelmed by the pain. She notices a strange tingling feeling on her stomach. She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks down. Black ink is being drawn in a complex pattern by an invisible pen. As the ink trail continues, she feels a bizarre sensation inside of her womb and ovaries, like they’re imprinting on one another somehow. She can’t say for sure since it’s been a while since she’s seen a diagram of the female reproductive system, but it seems like the ink is tracing the outline of her womb, adding an unhealthy dose of dark magic to her body in the process. Just as she’s reaching out to touch the strange tattoo, the sensation of being lightly choked comes over her throat. She brings her hands up to her neck and discovers a black choker that definitely wasn’t there a minute ago. Panicking, she looks around the rest of her body. Her breasts have swollen considerably as well as the size of her nipples and areolas. Both nipples are adorned with golden rings hanging out of them and her navel is now sporting a bright crimson barbell. She looks like some kind of demonic whore.

“What...What did you do to me?” she sputters through tears.

“We turned you into a succubus. Orders straight from Lord Abadeer himself,” one of the wolves answers gruffly.

“No...No…”

She concentrates and tries to shapeshift into a bat and fly away, but she stays as a human. She tries every other creature that she knows how to turn into with no dice. Whatever dark magic they pumped into her body blocked off her powers. Well, to be more precise, all of her transformation magic got turned into body morphing magic, so now whenever she tries to transform, her tits and ass grow and shrink depending on what she tries to use, but that isn’t exactly helpful when it comes to escaping.

“By the way, the Lord of Evil also instructed us to ‘break you in’ to your new life,” another one states, his voice void of compassion.

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes. We’re going to fuck you until your mind matches your body whether you like it or not.”

Two of the wolves enter the pentagram and close in on Marceline. She bares her claws and hisses, preparing to fight back, but one wolf closes the distance between him and her with blinding speed and stabs a furry finger all the way inside of her pussy. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and her arms go limp as all of the pain from the transformation is washed away, replaced by serene pleasure. After a split second, she shakes her head and regains her senses.

“It’s a little known fact that succubi are actually three times as vulnerable to pleasure than the average human; most succubi are just so experienced that they can barely even tell the difference anymore. But a newborn like you? You’ll be cumming buckets and moaning for more in no time,” the wolf fingering her explains. He pulls his finger out and pops it into his mouth, tasting her vampiric precum.

“I could never have an orgasm from such vile creatures! I swear, when I turn back to normal, I’m going to end your worthless fucking lives!”

The two wolves look at each other and grin. “Oh, is that so? Lay down and spread your legs,” he demands bluntly.

She immediately falls to the floor as if gravity was increased by a hundredfold but only for her. Some magical force is trying to force her legs apart. She struggles and tries to keep her legs together, but it’s like trying to force two magnets of the same polarity together. The pressure becomes too much for her and her knees are splayed to both sides, revealing Marceline’s pussy and leaving her panting heavily.

“See? It’s pointless to resist.”

“...Go to hell…”

The werewolf lowers himself to her level and jabs his foul-smelling snout straight in her face. “You’re already there, little girl.”

He straightens himself out and lines up his cock with the entrance to her pussy, tightly gripping her knees. Her eyes widen in abject fear when she sees his bright red shaft, furry balls and bulbous knot.

Marceline’s resistance cracks. “Wait, please, stop. I’m begging you. Don’t do this.”

“It’s too late, whore. I’m horny and there’s a ripe piece of fuckmeat laying right in front of me, just begging for it.”

Before she can protest again, the beast forces his canine cock inside of her slit. She screams in pain, her claws digging into the stone she’s laying on. She isn’t a virgin, because she's never had anything anywhere near this large inside of her in her entire life. Her pussy is forcibly stretched to accommodate for his width as he forces more and more of his bestial cock inside of her.

“Stop! Stop! Please! Stop!” she cries out, tears streaming down her face.

“God, won’t you just shut the fuck up?!” the other wolf shouts. He crouches down over her face and plants his furry balls inside her open mouth, forcing her to bury her nose inside of his asshole as he jerks himself off. She screams in disgust and tries to pull her head away, but her tongue is moving on its own, the dark magical influence she’s under forcing her to taste the vile flavor of his balls. “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff…” he moans, leaning his head back and jerking off at a quicker pace.

Marceline’s eyes dart around what little of her field of vision that isn’t being obscured by hairy werewolf ass. All of the other werewolves are stroking themselves off to the sight of her humiliation, each of their cocks just as big as the one currently inside her pussy. He continues to ram into her, slapping his furry balls against her asshole and threatening to slip his knot inside as his powerful hips force his tapered tip against her womb.

The wolf currently getting his balls spit shined pulls off of her face. “Pick her up; I wanna break this bitch’s ass.”

The one inside her pussy wraps his arms around her body, tightly gripping the base of her wings, and lifts her up, pressing his knot dangerously close to her pussy. His companion grabs his cock and presses the tapered crown against her asshole, preparing to push himself in without any lube.

“No! Stop! Not there! Please!” she begs, her tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on the werewolf’s hairy thighs.

“God, does she ever shut up?” the one in her pussy asks.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be begging for more soon enough.”

With that said, he forcibly spreads her backdoor and spears her asshole with his cock. She screams, mostly in pain but there’s a distinct hint of shameful pleasure in there as well. While his canine cock strains her asshole to its very limits, the one fucking her pussy locks lips with her to silence her complaints. At first, she continues to protest, letting out muffled moans and screams that progressively get weaker and weaker as the werewolf slips his tongue inside and imprints the taste of his saliva onto her brain. The opposite wolf reaches around and tweaks her nipples, pinching them between his claws and pulling at her piercings. He drags his tongue from the base of her neck all the way up to her cheek, violating her and leaving a trail of disgusting slime that mixes with her tears.

“Your tears taste so salty. They’re delicious,” he whispers maliciously into her ear.

From the throat of the one kissing her erupts a deep, guttural growl. He bottoms out, almost slipping his knot inside of her vampiric pussy, and tightly digs his claws into the base of her wings, leaving shallow scratch marks on top of the scars from where they came out. He explodes inside of her, filling her up with his canine cum and violating her in a way she could have never even conceived of. Although it comes dangerously close, his knot doesn’t actually slip inside, so a lot of his load ends up cascading back out of her cunt and forming a pool on the floor. However, a good portion of cum still finds its mark inside of her womb. Her eyes roll back into her head as he marks the deepest part of her with his vile semen, feeling a distinctly different pleasure compared to when she normally gets creampied. While the pain is still undeniably there, it’s outclassed by a sensation of overwhelming pleasure. She gets the feeling that the dark magic from that tattoo might have something to do with it…

To confirm her suspicions, the ornate design decorating her stomach starts to glow a dark red, the lines coloring themselves in starting from the borders and making its way in just like with the pentagram during the ritual. Her protests stop and her limbs go completely limp as she’s overcome by the most intense, all-encompassing orgasm she’s had in her entire life. Demonic, corrupted fluid gushes out of her pussy and onto the floor, mixing with the wolf semen that backed up out of her cunt. Her mind crosses into an orgasmic haze that’s so thick she doesn’t even notice that the beast inside her ass just deposited his load inside her bowels.

When they’re finished, they pull out of Marceline’s abused holes and drop her onto the hard, stone floor. The shock and pain from being treated like an object breaks her out of her stupor and she looks around in confusion. The two wolves go back to fill in the spots they were originally in, with two more coming in to take their place. Excess cum oozes out of her pussy and asshole as she groans in pain, her womb tattoo glowing a dim crimson.

Before she even has a chance to recover, one of the wolves hooks his elbows underneath her armpits and knees and lives her up, pressing his tip against the entrance to her pussy. She doesn’t protest; not because she doesn’t want to, but because her mind is simply in a different place at that moment. Landing on the stone floor was a good wake-up call, but by no means did it completely restore her faculties. She doesn’t even notice what’s going on until the tip of his dick slips past her entrance and into her cunt, rudely breaking her out of her euphoric stupor. Tightening his grip on her limbs, he buries his nose deep inside of her dark hair, sending shivers up her spine as his hot and heavy breath assaults her sensitive scalp. He immediately starts going all out in her pussy, pounding his powerful hips into hers and slapping his furry balls against her clit.

While one wolf holds her in place and fucks her, the other teases the front side of her body with his mouth and claws. He drags his tongue over the delicate skin that’s hosting her womb tattoo, sending electric shocks through her body that make it feel like the skin isn’t there and he’s just licking her womb unprotected. It’s still glowing faintly thanks to the few drops of leftover cum from the last wolf, and once it’s sufficiently spit shined, he makes his way down to her hypersensitive clit and starts teasing that, expertly avoiding his partner’s balls when they swing forward. Marceline moans shamefully and cums as her corrupted clit is ceaselessly assaulted by both werewolves. The one pleasuring her front side grins and makes his way up to her breasts, popping one of her nipples into his mouth and warming up the cold metal of her piercings with his tongue while he tweaks the opposite nipple in between his thumb and forefinger

The wolf locking her in a full nelson rubs his nose back and forth across her scalp, spreading his warm exhales throughout the entire surface area of her head. His fingers curl, causing his claws to dig deeper into her shoulders. The strange thing is that it doesn’t hurt all that much, at least not when compared to the beginning. It's not like their abuse has calmed down; no, they’re still treating her just as roughly as they always have, but now the dark magic has had some time to spread throughout her veins, filtering any pain she receives into pleasure and turning her into a world class demonic masochist.

He starts popping his deflated knot in and out of her pussy, playing a risky game that could end badly for him, but it’s worth it just to see the look of submission on her face as the added girth chips away at her resistance. She has her third orgasm, and she can actively feel her willpower and control over the situation slipping, though if it’s because of the dark magic or her own lust taking the reins, she doesn’t know.

Suddenly, the werewolf howls and pushes in until the very crown of his knot is pushing against her pussy lips. His partner takes a step back and starts jerking off, admiring the show. He explodes inside of her, filling her up with his canine cum as his knot swells, fruitlessly attempting to seal his load into her womb. Her womb tattoo’s glow gradually gets more intense, responding directly to how much cum is currently inside of her pussy as it floods into her core and spills back out and onto the floor.

Once his orgasm passes, he releases his grip on her body. He chuckles in amusement as Marceline’s rapidly-slipping body is suspended in midair, held up by nothing except for his own cum-slick cock. Soon, she falls down face first onto the floor, her wings and tail twitching as his cum oozing out of her pussy.

“That was fuckin’ brutal, man,” his companion chuckles.

“Haha, yeah. Got her all warmed up for you, have fun!”

The wolf that just violated her with his canine cum retreats back into the woodwork while his partner kneels down behind her and wraps his arms around her torso. She shudders as a mini-orgasm washes over her just from the feeling of being manhandled by a creature so much bigger and stronger than she is, the feeling of shame from earlier now completely gone. He positions her so she’s on her hands and knees, presenting her pert, cum-leaking ass to him unintentionally. She’s simply too weak to stand up on her own, so her arms and legs are really just touching the ground awhile her body weight is being held up by a clawed hand wrapped around her belly. He thrusts his hips forward, hilting his entire length save for his knot inside of her at once and slapping her clit with his furry balls. 

Her arms slide down, slanting her body diagonally while the wolf keeps a hand on her stomach. She uses her last bastion of free will to position her arms on the sides of her face in an effort to conceal it and muffle her moans. However, the wolf reaches forward with his free hand and grabs a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look straight ahead of her at the crowd of werewolves who are jerking off and haven’t cum yet. “Don’t think you can hide from me, Vampire Queen. Why don’t you show everyone just how much of a slut you turned out to be?”

She moans shamelessly for the crowd, her face shining with dried up tears in the dim candlelight as the werewolf violently forces his length in and out of her cunt. For a brief moment, he releases his grip on her torso, supporting her entire body weight by her hair and forcing her to stare up at the dark void of a ceiling. With that hand, he firmly grips one of her horns, and then moves his other hand to the corresponding horn, using them as a set of handlebars to keep her balance. Her arms, tits and nipple piercings all dangle loosely, swinging back and forth in time with the werewolf’s thrusts. The pleasure eventually becomes so much for her that she starts to space out a little, eyes glazing over and drooling onto the floor. He guides her head back down so that her eyes are level with the rest of her body, but instead of seeing the crowd like she expects, she sees another werewolf holding his stiff, bright red cock and pointing it in her face. Her eyes cross to get a better look at it and a wide smile unconsciously stretches across her face.

Marceline opens her mouth willingly, and the werewolf seizes the chance to hilt his entire length inside of her at once. She has another orgasm when she feels his throbbing, piping hot cock spear into her mouth. Strangely, she doesn’t gag, even though his tip is going well past her uvula and about halfway down her throat, leading her to think that disabling her gag reflex was all a part of the succubus transformation. He stays hilted inside her for a moment, forcing her to kiss the crown of his knot while his partner continues to slam into her pussy. He reaches forward and grabs two fistfuls of her flowing dark hair and pulls them forward until they’re taut. Then he starts violently fucking her face, slapping his furry balls against her throat with every motion. The two wolves saw in and out of her holes in a chaotic, arrhythmic pattern, changing it up every few seconds so Marceline never knows who’s going to be how deep at what time. Every time the beast in front thrusts forward, a visible bulge forms in her throat, stretching the choker to its very limits. In addition, his balls swing forward at that moment as well, sandwiching the magical piece of gothic attire in between a canine dick and pair of balls, separated only by her throat.

They both grunt and howl, announcing that they’re about to cum. The one in her mouth pulls down on her hair and slides his dick out of her mouth, slapping it down on top of her face with the tapered tip positioned right over her nose. He doesn’t let go of her hair, and she unconsciously starts licking the underside of his cock, trying to goad his cum out and onto her face. Meanwhile, on the other end of her body, the werewolf in her pussy shoves his dick in as far as it can go without knotting her. They both blow their canine loads in unison, plastering her face in white streaks and filling her womb with another batch of cum that just comes oozing back out soon after.

The two beasts pull away from her body, roughly letting her fall to the ground. She pants heavily, only this time her breaths are laced with a distinct hint of contentment and pleasure as well as exhaustion. Dozens of thoughts race through her mind, but one trumps over all of them: _Knots_. Their knots have been teasing her throughout their whole session, and every time one of them pressed their knot against one of her holes, she quivered; first out of fear, now out of lustful desire.

One of the wolves turns around and starts walking back towards the crowd. “Well, I think that’s about enough training. Lord Abadeer ought to be satisfied with how things turned out…” he says in a conspicuously loud voice.

The words hit Marceline’s ears and her eyes widened in shock. “Wait! I...I want...”

He turns around and faces her, grinning smugly. “What? Are you trying to say you want more? Use your big girl words, now.”

She nods weakly.

“That’s odd. I don’t know about anyone else, but I could’ve sworn that twenty minutes ago you were crying and screaming, begging for us to stop. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No! No! I need more!”

“Need more what?”

“I need more of your werewolf cocks in all of my holes!” she screams needily.

With that last statement, the last barrier of resistance shatters, turning Marceline’s mind into that of a cum-hungry whore who thinks of nothing but cocks, just like a true succubus should. 

However, despite this, the werewolves decide to keep playing with her and putting on this act for their own amusement. “Is that so? Well, I don’t believe you. I think you need to give us some kind of proof.”

“I’ll do anything! Just...please! Stuff me with more dicks until I can’t even walk!”

“Anything? Well, you heard her, boys!”

A group of wolves immediately swarm her, surrounding her from all sides. Her eyes widen as her field of vision gradually fills up until she can see nothing but red cocks, furry ballsacks and the muscular bodies they’re attached to. She can tell which ones she’s serviced before thanks to their pulsing cocks and swollen knots, so she decides to give some love to the ones who haven't gone yet first. She locks onto one, planting her nose in the small pit of his ballsack and stroking his shaft, her tongue hard at work teasing his balls and taint. He tilts his head back and growls in contentment, planting a hand on the back of her head and basking in the worship she’s pouring onto his cock. With her free hand, she sticks a finger up his ass, gently massaging the silky smooth walls of his anal cavity. Her eyes stare upwards, attempting to get a look at the werewolf’s pleased face but only getting an eyeful of red knot, not that she minds.

All around her, the other beasts are trying to use her body as much as they can, rubbing their dicks under her armpits, into her silky black hair, rubbing them against the leathery skin of her wing, slapping them against her body and leaving red marks in her pale skin, or just jerking off the old fashioned way.

The knot on the bridge of her nose starts to heat up exponentially, and Marceline takes this to mean that he’s about to cum. She’s not sure if that’s a testament to her cock worshiping skills or if it’s just a sign that this particular wolf is a quick shot, but she doesn’t really care. She pulls her mouth away from his balls and drags her tongue up all the way up his shaft until her mouth is positioned right in front of his tapered tip. She opens wide and looks at him with beetle black eyes, her finger going all the way into his ass and gently massaging his bestial prostate. He throws his head back and howls before exploding all over her face, his knot swelling in a futile effort to lock into a nonexistent pussy. She instinctively shuts one eye as her face is painted in another coating of wolf semen, though the lion’s share ends up in her mouth. Once his orgasm passes, she pulls her head back and shows the crowd all the cum in her mouth, swallows, then opens her mouth again, showing that there’s none left. She smiles cutely and looks up at the other beasts in anticipation.

“Was that enough proof for you?”

“Fuck yes. Now, you said you wanted knots?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Well then, get your little body ready!”

She lays down on her back and uses the bat transformation, which she remembers is the one that makes her tits grow. Sure enough, her breasts start to swell at a steady pace, and she only stops when they get to pendulous F-cups; her nipples, areola and piercings growing accordingly as well. A wolf seizes the opportunity to go first and plants his furry ass on top of her face, his cock falling on top of her cleavage and his balls hanging down to brush past her neck. She lets out a muffled moan as soon as she feels his weight on top of her face and places her hands on the sides of his hips, grabbing fistfuls of his coarse fur. He locks his claws through her nipple piercings and pulls sharply to both sides, making Marceline moan as her breasts are spread. His cock lands squarely in between them and he presses them together, growling huskily as his cock is enveloped in the soft embrace of a succubus’s tits. He starts rocking his hips, taking it slow for the most part. He thrusts forward slowly, his dick gradually disappearing into her breasts until even the burning hot flesh of his knot slips inside as well. Marceline made the right call by increasing her bust size before they started; her breasts are now large enough to fit the entirety of his cock snugly inside while only the very tip peeks out of the bottom. He groans, kneading the sides of her breasts and basking in the soft, squishy embrace as it rolls around and massages his length, his balls gently jostling around and tickling her chest with their fur. Meanwhile, Marceline is occupied with lubing up the werewolf’s rim, tracing her tongue around it in continuous circles until she feels that there’s enough saliva on it that she can slip her tongue inside. Both succubus and werewolf moan in unison as Marceline’s tongue slides past the beast’s backdoor and into his asshole, his anal walls piping hot and steadily contracting around the slippery muscle. She immediately gets to work on drawing circles around his assholes, lubing it up and stretching it out so she can fit more of her tongue inside of it. Her nose is buried deep inside his asscrack, his coarse anal hairs tickling her nostrils every time she inhales.

While that wolf is busy getting his cock serviced with Marceline’s tongue and tits, another one circles around her body and kneels down. Though she can’t see him doing it, she can feel his presence, and she instinctively spreads his legs, giving him free access to her pussy and inviting him inside. He wastes no time in sliding his dick inside her and immediately going at full speed, slapping his furry balls against her asshole and tightly gripping her knees. She moans into the wolf’s asshole, the vibrations of her voice multiplying his pleasure against the sensitive area. Almost unconsciously, she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in closer, giving him a lot less wiggle room. She moans again as she feels his knot press up against her pussy lips more frequently, the piping hot turgid flesh burning her sensitive vulva. As she gives the werewolf a rimjob, she notices that her tongue just doesn’t seem to have a limit on its length like it usually does. It just keeps going and going all the way into his asshole, likely one of the effects of the succubus transformation. Taking advantage of this newfound ability, she stretches out her tongue and attempts to find his prostate with it, pressing the tip against the hypersensitive organ and gently massaging it. He sharply throws his head back and moans as his pleasure center is directly stimulated by the pleasuring touch of a succubus, increasing the speed of his hip movements and slapping his balls against the topside of her bust. She wraps her tongue around the circumference of his prostate and squeezes ever so gently, milking all of the cum out of it without actually hurting him. Before he can so much as groan, he explodes all over her stomach, covering her womb tattoo and navel piercing with piping hot cum straight from the source. He whimpers like a puppy, the pleasure of such direct stimulation proving to be too intense for even a creature of his size. His knot starts to inflate in between her tits, burning the insides of her flesh as it locks into an imaginary hole.

Marceline pulls her tongue out of the werewolf’s asshole and slides her hands off of his hips. He just stays there for a moment, arms at his sides and cock drooling out the last bits of cum leftover inside his balls, basking in the afterglow of his world-class orgasm. After about a minute, he stands up off of her body and retreats into the darkness, cum dribbling out of his dick and forming a trail as he goes.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” the wolf in her pussy warns in a husky growl.

The fallen Vampire Queen tightens her legs’ grip around his waist, forcing him even closer to her body, his knot pressing against her entrance without any room to maneuver. However, she doesn’t stop tightening, and his knot accidentally slips into her pussy. She screams in delight as he screams in fear, but it’s too late. The pleasure of having his sensitive knot be enveloped by the piping hot and silky smooth walls of her vagina pushes him over the edge and he blows his canine load inside of her. Marceline’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she’s properly knotted for the first time in her life. His load floods into her womb, causing her tattoo to glow at maximum power. Every line and brushstroke in its ornate design fills with a dark red, satanic glow, feeding off of the virile power of the werewolf’s semen. The cum on her belly adds an interesting muted filter to the glow in the parts where it touches. The dark magic imbued upon it makes the situation even more pleasurable for Marceline, and she has her second orgasm in less than a minute simply from having him knot her. His tapered tip plugs up her cervix, preventing any cum from escaping her womb, while his inflated knot blocks off the entrance to her pussy, essentially guaranteeing a pregnancy, just like his canine biology intended.

The werewolf collapses onto his back, pulling Marceline with him a few inches with how tightly his knot is locked into her cunt. He pants heavily, figuring he might as well enjoy the pleasure since he’s gonna be there for a while. But Marceline still isn’t satisfied. With the last ounces of her strength, she clambers on top of his body, planting her ass on his thighs. She starts gyrating her hips as much as she can, attempting to ride his cock and bring him to a second orgasm while the first one is still bubbling inside of her. However, she can’t move that much thanks to the knot, but she does have the unintentional but not unwelcome side effect of invitingly shaking her ass around and putting on a show for the rest of the werewolves. Two of them approach her, with one sliding his cock into her mouth without even bothering to ask and the other kneeling behind her, pressing his cock against her asshole. Both of them are already quite close to orgasm thanks to masturbating to Marceline for the past fifteen-ish minutes, so they’re both eager to climax and knot her just for the sake of doing it. The one in her mouth immediately starts going at full tilt, slapping his furry balls against her choker and popping his deflated bulb in and out of her mouth as he goes. The one behind her spits on his cock, spreading it evenly around his length and slides his tapered tip past her backdoor. She moans around the dick in her mouth as her asshole is spread once again, her hips soon touching against his as he slips his bulb inside. While the oral wolf is going for the violent facefuck approach, the anal wolf is simply sitting still with his hands on Marceline’s breasts, enjoying the contractions of her anal walls against his shaft.

They both howl and pop their knots in at the same time. Marceline’s face contorts into one of abject glee as their bulbs inflate, trapping all three dicks inside each of her holes and filling her to the brim with piping hot canine cum. Her mouth and asshole are stretched to their very limits as they deposit their loads directly into opposite ends of her digestive system. In fact, the only reason her jaw isn’t dislocated right now is because of some helpful dark magic to prevent that from happening. Both dicks spasm and pulse, the one in her throat feeling particularly lewd as it thrashes against the sides of her esophagus. The thrashing doesn’t stop even after they stop cumming, and Marceline’s choker snaps in the front from the rough treatment it's getting from the inside.

Marceline sighs in utter contentment as she feels the three canine loads warming up her very core. All three knots pulse in time with their owners’ heartbeats, and they’re all delightfully out of sync, letting Marceline experience the amusing joy of memorizing whose heartbeat belongs to who and knowing just when it’s going to come. The beasts gently caress her body, teasing her nipples and stroking her hair, tracing fingers along her wingspan and pulling gently at her tail; all of it in a tender, almost romantic tone. They remain like this for the next thirty minutes until their knots deflate, with the surrounding werewolves expertly edging themselves just to the brink of orgasm but never crossing it.

Finally, the three bulbs deflate at around the same time. She collapses backwards onto the wolf that just knotted her asshole, his fur tickling her back and wearing an expression of absolute demonic bliss. The loads inside her pussy and ass come oozing out now that there’s nothing left to keep them in, forming in a pool on the floor. As the cum drains from her womb, the color drains from her tattoo, acting as some sort of meter for how much cum is currently inside her pussy. She places a hand on top of her tummy, rubbing it lazily and feeling the canine load radiating warmth from inside her stomach.

“C’mon, Vampire Queen. You’re not done yet,” one of the other wolves says, breaking her out of her stupor.

“Huh?” she sputters, looking around through bleary eyes.

“All the rest of us want one last turn cumming on you. We’re real close, so make sure to take it all!”

She blinks and grins as she comprehends what they’re saying. “Okay!”

Marceline wobbles off of the werewolf and kneels in the middle of the smeared pentagram, her mouth wide open. The three spent wolves wander off into the darkness, satisfied with how the transformation turned out for them. Although there’s now four less wolves in the crowd, there’s still enough left to completely surround her and fill up her vision in all directions. She grabs two of their cocks and starts stroking them off, keeping her mouth open as she strokes them off. Her tail snakes up and circles around one of their lengths, tugging at his cock and filling him with a unique sort of pleasure. A wolf standing directly behind her grabs her horns and thrusts his cock on top of her scalp, fucking her silky hair and moaning. Four lucky beasts get their cocks completely enveloped in the leathery embrace of her wings, Marceline curling them around their shafts and stocking them at the same pace and rhythm as her hands and tail. Thanks to all her succubus biology, none of the wolves have to jerk themselves off normally, making Marceline the ideal subject for a bukkake.

The two that she’s giving handjobs to are the first to go. Their loads cross each other and land on her face in an X shape with her nose right in the middle. Next cums the one being pleased by her tail, who, thanks to some dexterous motions on her part, lands his entire load inside her mouth, not letting a single drop spill. The one in between her horns is next, shooting a fat rope straight from her scalp and bisecting her face in the process. Finally, the four on her wings all cum in unison, covering the leathery insides with wolf semen.

Once they’re all finished, Marceline takes a moment to look around and admire her handiwork. All around her, red, canine cocks are throbbing in time with their heartbeats as their knots swell, the last remainders of cum dripping out of their tips and onto the floor. She lets her body go limp and revels in the feeling of having their loads slide down her body and imprint its taste into her brain. After she’s satisfied, she swallows and stands up, spreading her wings and drying them out.

“Master Abadeer will be quite pleased with how you turned out. Let’s go see him now,” one of the wolves says.

He stands next to Marceline and snaps his fingers. A portal opens up underneath their feet and they’re dropped into the living room of her family house in the Nightosphere. Her father is waiting patiently on the couch, reading a magazine.

“Oh good, you’re back,” he says, folding up the magazine and setting it aside. “It seems like everything went well.”

“Indeed it did, sir. At first she protested, but by the end we had her on her knees and begging for more.”

“Wonderful. I think it’s time we talked about giving you and the rest of the boys down there a promotion!”

“Thank you sir, that’s very generous.”

He turns his head towards his daughter. “And how are you, Marcy?”

“I feel great, Daddy! I wanna have more!”

“Ha ha, well, you’re definitely going to get more. Welcome to your new life as a succubus, Marceline. For the rest of eternity, you’ll be a slave to orgasms, hedonism and sexual pleasure for creatures of all shapes and sizes from all dimensions. But for now, I think you’ve earned yourself a rest.”

Before she can say anything in response, Marceline collapses backwards and loses consciousness, her body completely soaked in wolf cum, both inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
